We Are Broken
by Smarter Than You Think
Summary: Harry is dead and Draco is mourning, longing to see him again. Songfic, DMHP, oneshot, character death, suicide.


**Title: **We Are Broken

**Summary: **Harry is dead and Draco is mourning, longing to see him again. Songfic, DMHP, oneshot.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Suicide, Character Death, Slash

* * *

><p><em>I am outside<em>

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that don't belong_

I'm sitting here, waiting for Harry at our usual spot. I'm in denial. I know he's not coming. I know he's dead, I saw him die with my own eyes. But I don't want to believe it. I loved him.

It shouldn't have been him who was killed. It should've been me, I was a Death Eater, and I technically still am. Voldemort is still alive. Our Savior is dead.

_My mouth is dry_

_With words I cannot verbalize_

I never told him I loved him. I planned on doing it that night, after Voldemort was killed. But I couldn't. Because just as I was going to, I saw him drop to the ground, the life leaving his emerald eyes.

_Tell me why_

_We live like this_

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

I didn't feel safe anymore, knowing that the supposed Savior of the Wizarding World was dead and gone, killed by the Dark Lord. I could be killed at any moment, any place, for any reason. The Dark Lord knows I loved Harry, now.

_Yeah_

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

I couldn't take it anymore, I broke down in sobs. I needed him. I am reduced to nothing but a 'Foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach' without him. Just a dirty Malfoy. A Death Eater in the background.

I just want everything to be the way it should be. Where Voldemort is dead, killed by Harry. And Harry and I can be together forever.

_And all the promise_

_We adored._

We had planned on living together and marrying after the war. We would've found a way to have children and they would go to Hogwarts and be the greatest witches/wizards of all time.

That will never happen. And that breaks my heart another 4 centimeters, making it fall apart.

_Give us life again_

_Cause we just wanna be whole_

I know what life would've been like with him. And I certainly know what life is like without him. I've seen it both ways, and with him, life is wholesome, wonderful and bright. But without him, it's empty, cold and dark. Lifeless, just like him.

If he was here, I wouldn't feel empty, I would feel whole, as would he. We would live as one again.

_Lock the doors_

_Cause I'd like to capture this voice_

_It came to me tonight_

Visions of our impossible children dance in my head. Their various high and low voices laughing.

I was there, Harry was next to me. We were talking. Talking about the grave subject of my lover's death. He wasn't talking gravely. Almost happy, due to the scene in front of us.

I awoke from that dream quickly.

_So everyone will have the choice_

_And under red lights_

_I'll show myself it wasn't forged_

I was standing now. In an unfamiliar room. I looked down at my hand. A scar from the Blood Quill I had just used to etch 'I love Harry Potter' into my hand. He'd done that with my name, but writing it slower, saying that his love for me was more important than the sharp pains forming words in his hand. That scar was the last thing I looked at when I checked if he really was dead. I needed to know that he meant what he'd never actually said aloud.

_We're at war_

_We live like this_

The final battle played through my head. The most vivid part of that memory was when we were hiding, somewhere, at some time I can't quite remember. And he had told me, "We're at war, neither one of us is safe as long as Voldemort is alive. One of us will die tonight, and you need to be strong and fight no matter what happens." And then he left, leaving me to ponder the meaning of his words.

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

That moment was the last I felt safe. The last moment I ever saw him alive. The last moment I ever felt his arms around me, the love he felt pouring through the embrace.

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

Thoughts of suicide and being with him ran through my head, also. No one wanted to be around me anymore, anyway. So why not do them a favor? At that moment, it was decided. I was to die that night, of my own will.

_And all the promise_

_We adored_

I stepped graciously and slowly to the Astronomy Tower. We were going to live the lives we wanted in the afterlife.

_Give us life again_

_Cause we just wanna be whole_

I took a deep breath and climbed to the spot where Snape had killed Dumbledore a year ago.

_Tower over me_

_Tower over me_

I smiled and went to the edge, I readied myself. Harry, here I come.

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And all the promise we adored_

And I jumped, Harry's green eyes twinkling in my mind.

_Give us life again_

_Cause we just wanna be whole_

And there I was, in Harry's arms, the familiar warm embrace, once again.


End file.
